


I'll always save you (even when you don't need saving)

by bgltlena



Series: WayHaught Oneshots [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Nicole learns about revenants the hard way, Waverly to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobo found out about the relationship between Nicole and Waverly and decided to use it to his advantage. In other words, he kidnaps her for his own purposes. Wynonna has a whole plan for how to get her back, but Bobo pulls a move that Waverly won't tolerate - not even for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always save you (even when you don't need saving)

**Author's Note:**

> Tweeted out this idea last night, and decided to go ahead and turn it into its own story!

"Wynonna!" Waverly snapped, impatient.

"What?"

"Why are we wasting time planning when Nicole is in danger? Let's just go in there and shoot them all just like you love to do."

"We are making a plan so no one gets ahead of themselves and kills your little girlfriend while we're fighting them all off," Dolls cut in.

"We'll get her back, Waverly. It'll be okay," Wynonna said, and paused for a second before adding, "Wait, girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm just saying, if she dies while we're just sitting in this office I will never forgive either of you."

Wynonna just gave her a sad expression. "I know, Wave, I know. But seriously, nice going, sis," she said, elbowing her and getting a small smile from the still-anxious Waverly.

"Anyway," Dolls started, and pointed to different photos of the building on the wall. "We're going to sneak in here, and hide behind these crates until we fully assess the situation. Then, Wynonna is going to be ready over here with Peacemaker while I start a distraction."

"And what do I do?" Waverly asked.

"Um, you're going to stay here," Wynonna said gently, trying not to invoke too much anger from her younger sister.

"Like hell I am."

"Waverly, even I can tell you love her. When she's in danger you're going to act irrationally which would be too dangerous," Dolls said, not even trying to be gentle.

"I'm going."

"Waverly..."

"No. Shut up, Wynonna. I'm not staying here when Nicole is in danger. And we're wasting time, come on!"

Wynonna raised her hands in submission. "Okay then, you can come. But you stay out of the line of fire."

Dolls sighed, but accepted that there was no way to keep the younger Earp home. "Okay, so, I start a distraction while Wynonna keeps the Revenants down with Peacemaker and Waverly... gets Officer Haught."

Wynonna opens her mouth to protest but Dolls just holds up a hand.

"Sounds like a plan, now _let's go,_ " Waverly said.

Wynonna nods and grabs her jacket and holster. They all run outside and load up in the van. It was about a ten minute drive to Bobo's latest hideout, a warehouse just out of town, and the ride consisted mostly of a very antsy Waverly asking questions. Like, if she got into a sticky situation how would she defend herself? Dolls ended up giving her a gun. Nothing that would kill a Revenant for good, but to buy herself time until Wynonna came by with Peacemaker. "Let's hope you don't have to use it," Wynonna had said.

When they arrived, Waverly was the first out of the car. She was perhaps a little too anxious to get into the building and find Nicole.

"Hey there, slow your roll a little," Wynonna said bemusedly.

"Why the hell would I slow down? Wynonna, Nicole is in that building and we don't know if she's dead or alive. And if she's alive, note the 'if,' I have every intention to keep it that way. Now, if we could please go save my girlfriend?"

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

They walked quickly up to the building, Wynonna and Dolls struggling to catch up with Waverly who was almost running. They reached the broken window that was intended to be their entrance point to find it barred.

"God dammit!" Wynonna all but shouted and kicked a rock, hard.

A second later they heard a metallic clanging sound. They all glanced in the direction that the rock had flown to see a metal grate on the wall.

"That works too," Dolls said with a shrug, and pulled the grate cover off.

"Wait a second, that grate looks really tight. Dolls, are you gonna be able to fit in there?"

"I can try, but you guys go first."

"Well, let's go," Waverly said again, impatient.

Wynonna gestured to the open grate. "After you."

"Oh, that's the first time I've ever seen you not want to go first."

"You're smaller."

"You have the big gun."

"Alright, alright, I'll go," Wynonna said, then dropped down to the ground and peeked into the grate. "Well, here goes nothing."

She started crawling, and Waverly dropped down to follow her. Once they were both inside, Dolls tried to follow but couldn't even fit his shoulders.

"I'll see you ladies on the other side, then."

"Later Dolls," Waverly whispered, then the two girls crouched behind a very conveniently placed crate. They moved forward a little and could hear faint voices, not quite like they were through a wall but they were relatively distanced. Waverly moved forward slightly more and peeked her head around the corner. The warehouse was large, and mostly empty aside from assorted crates and boxes. But there were no Revenants in sight, so she flashed the all clear signal to Wynonna and they crept around the corner slowly. The further they moved, the louder the voices got, so they were definitely going in the right direction. They hid behind another, larger, crate, and stopped. The voices were still quiet, but Waverly could make out what they were saying.

"What should we do with her?"

"Boss-man says keep her here and keep her alive until he shows-" the voice was cut off by the sound of a door opening, and light flooded the warehouse briefly before the door was closed again and the Earps were hidden in the shadows again.

"Oh, uh, hey boss."

"Drinking on the job, I see," said a third voice, deeper and gruffer than the others. Bobo.

Waverly glanced back at Wynonna to see that she'd had the same realization.

"Uh, sorry boss, won't happen again."

"Whatever. Our hostage still unconscious?"

Waverly winced a little at that. She doubted Revenants had access to chloroform or anything of the like, they knocked people out the old-fashioned way.

"No, she just won't speak."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Bobo said, and Waverly heard a metallic clanging sound, like a tool drawer being opened.

She shot a panicked look at her older sister, who grimaced in response.

"Actually, I know a better way to torture this one," he said, and Waverly heard the drawer close.

The youngest Earp peeked her head above the crate to see what was happening, for just long enough to not be seen by anyone except Nicole, who smiled just slightly, in a way that only Waverly would notice. Nicole was tied to a chair, wearing only the tanktop and shorts she typically wore under her uniform. She was soaked in sweat, probably from resisting her restraints, and pretty damn bloody. More battered and bruised than Waverly had ever seen her, at least. And there was an open wound on her left leg which was definitely broken. Bobo was circling her like a predator, and the two other goons were standing watch. Although really they weren't doing a very good job seeing as neither of them had seen Waverly's head sticking up above the crate.

"You two, get out of here," Bobo said to his men, and then the door opened and closed again. When Waverly looked back up, the men were gone and it was just Bobo standing in front of Nicole, his back turned to the Earps. She kept her head up that time, seeing as Bobo was occupied and not looking in her direction.

"What's going on up there?" Wynonna whispered.

"See for yourself," she responded, and Wynonna poked her head up right next to Waverly's.

If there's one thing the Earps aren't really good at, it's stealth.

"Hmm, how to torture our little gay cop friend?" Bobo raised his hand to his chin, miming contemplation. "Oh! I know."

Waverly heard a slight rustling sound - and then Bobo dropped his pants. Nicole's face lit up in panic, and looked straight at Waverly with wide eyes. Luckily she realized that she almost gave away their position and looked back before Bobo noticed. Waverly was sure her expression matched Nicole's when Bobo started inching closer to her, pants around his ankles. Once Bobo was less than a foot from her, he leaned forward and kissed Nicole. Right on the mouth. He was still kissing her when he started to reach for the bottom of her tanktop and -

"ONLY I GET TO DO THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU SHIT TICKET!" Waverly screamed, standing straight up and firing her gun before Bobo got a chance to turn around. She shot him straight in the ass. He whirled around anyway, pants still pulled down.

"Gross," Waverly muttered.

"Not the Earp I expected!" Bobo exclaimed, and that's when Waverly fired again, shooting him right between his legs. Bobo doubled over.

"Nobody wants to see that, douchebag."

Wynonna laughed and walked up to him with Peacemaker, while Waverly broke into an all-out sprint for Nicole. She pulled out a pocketknife that Wynonna had given her earlier and cut the ropes binding her wrists, revealing deep purple bruises. She then cut the ropes around Nicole's torso and legs, freeing her from the chair. The first thing Nicole did was reach up and roughly wipe her lips.

"That was fucking gross," Nicole said with a slight laugh, voice cracking.

Their moment was interrupted, though, when Wynonna clicked her gun. "I'd use my whole 'make your peace' line, but you don't deserve it," she said, and shot him.

Waverly crouched down next to Nicole and the both of them watched as the asshole got sucked back into hell, then Nicole turned to Waverly.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she asked, stunned.

Waverly just laughed. "That's a long conversation for another time. For now, let's just focus on the fact that you're safe."

Nicole smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

"Thank you for saving me," she murmured into Waverly's lips.

"I'll always save you," Waverly replied, before closing the small space between them again.

Wynonna walked up to them slowly, clearing her throat. "So uh, how long has this been going on?"

The two pulled apart. "Um, about a week," Waverly said, and reached up to scratch her neck awkwardly, her other arm still around Nicole.

"And why did I just hear about this an hour ago?"

"Um, because, you know..." Waverly said, trying and failing to think of an answer.

"Did you think I'd have a problem with the fact that she had boobs and a vagina?"

Nicole and Waverly turned bright red.

"Uh, yeah," the younger Earp said. "A little."

"I don't care, Wave," Wynonna said, then pointed at Nicole with Peacemaker. "As long as you treat her right."

Nicole leaned down, grabbed her hat from the ground next to her, and put it on. "I plan to."

"Okay then! We're settled. Well, actually, where is the rest of your stuff, Nicole?"

Nicole gestured to a box a few yards away, and Wynonna went to get it while Waverly helped the injured girl out of the chair. At that point, Wynonna was back and had put the box on the ground next to them.

"I'm going to go put holes in those goons outside," she started, spinning Peacemaker around her finger, "And you help her into those clothes. And keep her off that leg."

"Alright," Waverly said, carefully looking over Nicole's wounds.

"Waverly, just let me set my leg myself," Nicole said.

"Um, no way. We're getting you to a hospital."

"Why?"

"For actual professional medical care."

Nicole just smiled, accepting it for now.

Wynonna walked out smiling, as Nicole was being a lot tougher in this situation than either of them would be, and a minute later the girls heard two more gunshots from outside, followed by the crackly noises of fire. By that point, Waverly had Nicole into her shirt, but couldn't put her pants or shoes on because of her broken leg.

"That'll have to do, nothing's coming over that leg," Waverly said, just as Wynonna walked back in.

"Dude, she's still not wearing pants."

"Wynonna, her leg is broken. She can do without pants."

Wynonna shrugged and started to head back outside. "Well, let's go, then."

Waverly tried to support Nicole as she went along on one foot, but she could tell that Nicole was in a lot of pain. Carefully and very, very gently, she swept Nicole up into her arms and carried her out of the building bridal style.

"You're stronger than you look, Wave," the larger girl responded, wrapping her arms around Waverly and nuzzling her face into her neck.

Waverly just smiled. "I know."

They rounded the corner of the building to see Dolls leaned against the van. He snapped up straight when he saw the state of Nicole, curled up in Waverly's arm, leg twisted at a very wrong angle.

"Is she..."

"I'm fine," Nicole said, "Just a broken leg. I'd set it myself, but this one won't let me."

"Damn right. You're getting actual medical attention."

"Wave, I'm a cop. I know how to set a bone in an emergency."

"This isn't an emergency, though. You're alive and we're en route to the hospital any second now."

"Fine," Nicole sighed, but honestly wasn't that upset. She'd take hospital care over doing it herself any day, she just wanted Waverly to think she was tough, really. She really wasn't feeling very well all of a sudden...

They ended up in the van with Dolls driving, Wynonna riding shotgun, and Waverly sitting behind Wynonna with Nicole's head on her lap whilst Nicole was laid out over the backseat.

"You guys good back there?" Dolls asked.

"We're fine, but..." Waverly pressed the back of her hand to Nicole's forehead. "Drive fast, will ya? She's got a fever and she's really pale. I think her leg might be infected. It's an open wound, and that warehouse wasn't clean."

Dolls nodded and started driving, but Wynonna kept telling him to go faster. She seemed almost as concerned as Waverly, who was constantly making sure Nicole was awake and checking Nicole's fever. It seemed like it had been ages when they finally reached the hospital's emergency entrance, and Waverly carried Nicole inside. It seemed like days that Waverly sat in that waiting room waiting for news on her surgery, but it was really only a few hours. When she finally got some news, it was just what she had suspected. Nicole's wound had infected and the infection had spread. However, they had been able to save Nicole's leg. She'd have to take a bit of time off of work to recover, but she'd be just fine.

"Can I go see her now?" Waverly had asked. The doctor had let her even though Nicole was still asleep, and she had fallen asleep by the girl's bedside. She woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of her hand being squeezed lightly. She shot upright.

"Nicole?"

"W-Waverly?" she asked, voice crackly and dry.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here, Nicole."

"I-Is there... Water?"

"Yeah, right here," Waverly said, and carefully helped Nicole drink it, as she was still groggy and couldn't move much.

"Thank you," she said, her voice in a much better state now.

"You don't have to thank me for giving you water," Waverly said, smiling at how sincere Nicole sounded over a minor thing.

"No, no. You saved me, again."

"What do you mean by again?"

"I would've just set my leg myself and gone home. I would've died in my sleep," she said.

"Shh, don't say that. Don't talk about dying. You're fine now, that's what matters."

"Waverly."

"Yeah?"

Nicole got a huge smile on her face. "I love you."

Waverly matched her grin, then leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of how this turned out <3  
> SPOILERS FOR TONIGHT'S EP  
> Wow, a queer character gets shot and doesn't die? What a wild idea. *cough jrot cough* Also when Waverly said "Do chicks?" I actually screamed and my dad thought I was so weird because he hadn't seen any prior episodes so he has no idea who Nicole is and omg. And I kinda feel bad for making Bobo such a dick in this story when he was kinda chill in this episode. Also, Dominique, Kat, Shamier, Emily, Michael, and the official show account have all interacted with my twitter (@OhHaughtDamn ;) ) today and I feel blessed. -Jo


End file.
